Stalk and Lure
by Aka-tan
Summary: Will Graham commence peu à peu à mener une vie paisible dans le Minnesota. Ayant quitté depuis 3 ans sa carrière d'agent au FBI, il est marié et père de famille. Mais un jour, une déclaration d'Abigail, sa fille, va lui faire perdre tout repère, jusqu'à ce que sa vie s'effondre entièrement. Fanfic AU Hannibal/La Chasse (Jagten). (cover by Holly Wilmeth)
1. Empreintes

Bien le bonjour ! Je suis récemment devenue fan de _Hannibal_, et par extension, de l'excellent Mads Mikkelsen. J'essaie donc de me faire toute sa filmographie, parce que, s'il-vous-plaît, cet homme est exceptionnel :D  
J'ai donc vu La Chasse (Jagten), film prenant et fascinant, où Mads fait une nouvelle fois un travail admirable. Lukas m'a énormément touchée. En voyant le film, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire des parallèles avec _Hannibal_, et c'est un peu comme ça qu'est né **Stalk and Lure**. J'espère sincèrement venir au bout de ce projet, et qu'il aura un quelque intérêt, quand même 8D

**Stalk and Lure** est donc un crossover Hannibal/Jagten, dans un univers alternatif. Je me suis majoritairement inspirée de la série, seule l'intrigue est celle de Jagten, elle traite donc d'un thème assez dur, sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. Même s'il n'y aura rien d'explicite, je souhaite vivement ne pas être trop maladroite.

Disclaimer: _Hannibal_ et _Jagten_ appartiennent respectivement à Bryan Fuller et Thomas Vinterberg.

Pour mieux s'adapter au texte, les relations familiales/amoureuses entre certains personnages de Hannibal ont été changées. Voilààà, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**I. Empreintes**

Il faisait bon vivre au Minnesota. Lorsque l'automne naissait, que les arbres se coloraient d'une douce teinte ambrée, la nature présentait un merveilleux spectacle. Comme dans les meilleurs théâtres, on pouvait chercher la meilleure place, celle où les décors, les acteurs et la mise en scène elle-même seraient le mieux mis en valeur. Mais bien souvent, ce siège était réservé à une élite : un riche spectateur, le metteur en scène, l'auteur de la pièce… Il en était de même ici.

Il suffisait de se placer à une dizaine de mètres du bord du lac. Le regard était immédiatement attiré vers l'horizon. Puis il revenait, passant par les lointains buildings, puis par les petites maisons de campagne espacées, pour enfin s'arrêter sur une étendue d'eau claire et calme. Les rayons orangés du soleil couchant d'automne donnaient au lac une aura surnaturelle : il y avait en lui quelque chose d'attirant, et l'on se sentait aimanté, animé par l'envie de se laisser submerger par ses eaux enchanteresses. Le lac Rotwild n'était pas immense, mais il en donnait l'impression, tant il était fascinant.

Lorsque le regard se détachait de ce long miroir qui pouvait prendre toutes les couleurs du spectre, c'était pour se décaler légèrement sur la droite, où un hêtre majestueux se dressait, un peu en marge de la forêt qui s'étendait à l'est. Surplombant la rive du Rotwild, cet arbre inspirait la force et la stabilité. L'œil se promenait le long de son tronc, faisait quelques haltes de part et d'autre de ses branches, s'attardait parfois sur un corbeau qui s'y serait temporairement installé… Haut de plusieurs mètres, l'arbre projetait une ombre imposante, selon la position du soleil dans le ciel. À cette période de l'année, toutes les couleurs chaudes se dégradaient sur son feuillage qui, petit à petit, venait couvrir le sol d'un beau tapis cuivré.

Pour parfaire ce décor, il y avait cette vaste forêt qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Le regard subissait également cette attirance, la même provoquée par l'horizon ou le lac Rotwild, mais sa progression était obstruée par les centaines d'arbres qui la composaient. À défaut d'aller plus loin, il pouvait aller plus haut, et se perdre dans le paradis orange des feuilles des arbres.

Telle était la place d'or, le siège où seule l'élite pouvait s'asseoir. Quelques mètres carrés sur la rive du Rotwild, un emplacement précis pour, tel un photographe, capturer dans son champ de vision le lac, le hêtre et une infime partie de l'orée de la forêt. Les visiteurs étaient peu nombreux en semaine, et le week-end, ils préféraient d'autres lieux, ceux qui s'adaptaient mieux aux pique-niques ou aux baignades. Ainsi la place était comme réservée à celui qui appréciait tout particulièrement ce spectacle. Pouvait-on seulement le qualifier d'élite ? Certainement, mais encore fallait-il en trouver le domaine.

Ce spectateur, qui semblait avoir pris l'abonnement à vie au théâtre formé par le lac Rotwild, venait en ce lieu dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'habitait qu'à dix minutes en voiture de là, et s'y retrouvait pour savourer tout le chemin parcouru par son regard. Il se laissait porter par la poésie du lieu. Lui, plus que quiconque, se sentait attiré par les profondeurs du lac et absorbé par l'infinité de la forêt. Il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs heures ici, sans jamais prendre conscience du temps qui passait. Il se fondait dans le paysage, parfois pour dix minutes, parfois pour trois heures, puis s'éveillait, renaissait, et regagnait son chez-soi. Il retrouvait Alana. Il retrouvait Abigail. Et à l'image du grand hêtre, il se sentait stable, résistant à tout.

\- Je m'appelle Will Graham. Je suis sur la rive du lac Rotwild. Il est… seize heures vingt-trois.

On lui avait conseillé de faire cela, afin de ne pas se perdre trop loin dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il venait ici. Will Graham était régulièrement sujet à des absences, des pertes totales de la notion du temps. Afin de s'ancrer dans la réalité, cet exercice était devenu un rituel. Avec ça, apparemment, il en serait fini de ses crises, de ses cauchemars et hallucinations.

Sa carrière d'agent au FBI avait beau être derrière lui depuis trois ans, Will n'avait pas encore atteint la sérénité. Ses nuits étaient hantées par les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir, et son imagination débordante les agrémentait d'images plus terrifiantes encore. Des connexions, des parallèles qui se tissaient malgré eux… malgré _lui_. Ces tableaux obscurs et glauques que peignait son esprit s'estompaient légèrement lorsque s'imprimaient sur sa rétine les apaisants contours du lac Rotwild.

oOoOo

La forêt était si dense que la petite silhouette était à peine distinguable. Elle gambadait entre les troncs, gracieuse et délicate, tout en conservant toujours une certaine maladresse enfantine. Elle hésitait, butant parfois sur une racine, semblait avoir du mal à se repérer… Ce devait être l'une des premières fois qu'elle était séparée de sa mère. Son âge pourrait lui assurer une quelque protection : certains ne les aiment pas si jeunes. D'autres, plus avisés, en raffolent. Ils savent qu'elles sont encore trop insouciantes, qu'elles ne se méfient pas encore. Leur chair est la plus tendre ça, ils le savent aussi.

_Il_ faisait partie des érudits. Tapi dans les feuillages, son œil exercé observait la petite biche depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il se devait d'attendre le meilleur moment pour tirer. Le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour la cruauté envers les animaux contrastait fortement avec son goût pour la chasse. Mais pour lui, la différence était claire. Il y avait deux types de chasseurs : ceux qui tuaient, et ceux qui _honoraient_ leur proie.

Hannibal Lecter faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, et mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais en sortir.

Le respect était son maître-mot. Même dans cette pratique, parfois jugée barbare et cruelle, il s'efforçait à faire endurer le moins possible à ses proies. Il tuait rapidement, avec une précision chirurgicale. Il prenait soin de leurs carcasses, avec une élégance, une grâce que l'on attribue rarement aux chasseurs. Aucune partie de leur corps n'était gâchée. Ce qu'il ne mangeait pas, il le revendait.

Il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour les biches et les cerfs. La forêt environnant le lac Rotwild en grouillait. Il y venait, lui aussi, très régulièrement, mais n'avait pas le même dessein que Will Graham. Lui venait pour chasser, et ne s'attardait que très furtivement sur la beauté du paysage. Cependant, la tendance que son ami avait à se fondre complètement dans le décor, jusqu'à en devenir un élément à part entière, le fascinait.

Car oui, Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter étaient amis. Le langage populaire décrirait leur relation comme celle de « meilleurs amis », mais l'un et l'autre avaient toujours trouvé ce terme enfantin et futile. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à sortir et boire des bières jusqu'à l'aube. La psychologie de Will ne se prêtait pas à cela. Celle d'Hannibal non plus. Chacun des deux était un être atypique leur amitié l'était donc également. Il s'agissait de deux esprits exceptionnels, qui convergeaient, se confrontaient ou cherchaient à comprendre l'autre. La singularité de leur rapport à l'autre donnait lieu à des situations ou conversations si particulières qu'elles en paraissaient irréelles ou rédigées à l'avance…

oOoOo

Le coup de feu sortit Will de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fut immédiatement ébloui par le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Sa lumière d'un orange aveuglant lui indiqua qu'il était resté au moins deux heures au bord du lac. Il baissa le regard, contemplant l'herbe qui s'asséchait. De petites taches dansèrent un moment devant ses yeux, puis sa vue redevint normale.

Peu de temps après, il entendit des pas fouler le sol. Ils étaient lents, étrangement lourds. Il reconnut la cadence, mais pas le poids. Ah, si : le coup de feu. Il fit le lien entre les deux, et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il entendit la voix d'Hannibal Lecter s'élever derrière lui :

\- Bonjour, Will.

Cette salutation formelle, c'était sa marque de fabrique. À ses proches comme à des étrangers, il dirait toujours « bonjour ».

Will se retourna et fit face à son ami, qui portait sur ses épaules le corps sans vie d'une jeune biche. Il grimaça légèrement à la vue de ce cadavre et s'en voulut immédiatement. Il savait qu'Hannibal l'avait remarqué, et en avait assez de se montrer vulnérable. En tant que psychiatre, Hannibal percevait la moindre de ses faiblesses, et rien n'énervait plus Will que les tentatives désespérées de tout son entourage pour l'aider à guérir. C'était un travail qu'il devait faire seul.

\- Combien de temps encore serais-tu resté ici si je ne t'y avais pas trouvé ?

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas « trouvé » par hasard… Et puis, je ne pars pas forcément, rétorqua Will.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Will avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à s'opposer à lui dès qu'il jugeait son discours un peu trop psychologique. Hannibal était désolé de constater que son ami voyait encore, à certains moments, d'abord le psychiatre puis l'homme.

\- Celle-ci est… vraiment jeune, dit Will en désignant la biche, conscient d'avoir jeté un froid.

\- Certes, mais aurais-tu trouvé cela moins cruel si elle avait été adulte ?

\- Non… Tu sais que je préférerais que tu ne chasses pas du tout.

\- La pêche n'est pas si différente, Will.

\- D'un côté, on attrape. De l'autre, on _abat…_

\- De l'un on guette, de l'autre on appâte. Lequel des deux est le plus mesquin ?

À ces mots, Hannibal fit un pas en arrière, prêt à rejoindre sa voiture. Will le suivit du regard, la mâchoire quelque peu crispée. Il n'aimait pas ces jeux d'esprit. Faire le vide, c'était ce qui lui réussissait le mieux. Il décida de rester encore un moment à contempler le lac, debout sur le rivage.

La portière de la voiture d'Hannibal se ferma d'un coup sec, bien longtemps après que Will eut cru à son départ. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était plus de sept heures du soir. Il éprouvait toujours quelque mal à quitter cet endroit, même s'il le retrouvait presque chaque jour. Mais ce qui l'attendait à la maison valait bien plus…

oOoOo

Will Graham menait en apparence la vie idéale d'un homme de son âge. Depuis huit ans, il était marié à Alana Bloom, brillante psychiatre, et la femme la plus fascinante qu'il eût jamais rencontrée. Belle, sûre d'elle et intelligente, elle avait d'abord été réticente à s'engager avec lui. L'esprit complexe et hors du commun de Will Graham était un trésor pour les psychiatres, et Alana avait jugé malsain d'entretenir une relation avec celui qui en était doté. Après une longue phase de doute et de sacrifices, la passion avait pris le dessus. Et tous deux ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir : six ans auparavant était née Abigail, qui avait hérité des cheveux de jais et du regard azur de sa mère et du caractère réservé et vulnérable de son père.

Malgré son jeune âge, une intelligence étonnante émanait d'Abigail. La petite fille avait une certaine aura, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Très calme, très contemplative, elle se faisait discrète tout en se mêlant aux autres. Non, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces enfants solitaires, mais pas non plus des gamins hurleurs et capricieux. Ses grands yeux expressifs semblaient avoir vu bien plus que ce que son âge l'aurait permis. Elle semblait tout comprendre et assimiler très vite. Mais elle était aussi, en digne fille de son père, très sensible et particulièrement affectée par les états d'âme des autres. Des esprits comme ceux de ses parents n'étaient pas idéaux pour éduquer une telle enfant. Celui, de psychiatre, d'Alana, pourrait avoir tendance à la surprotéger, à tenter de résoudre la moindre de ses failles. Celui, instable et extraordinaire, de son père, pourrait générer une impression de manque. Non pas d'affection, mais de soutien. On ne se construit pas avec sur une base si précaire.

Alana et Abigail étaient les piliers de Will. Sans elles, peut-être aurait-il déjà sombré depuis longtemps. Car, même si elles lui apportaient le soutien et le bonheur dont il avait besoin, il n'en était pas moins hanté par ses terribles souvenirs de sa vie d'agent au FBI. Il n'avait pas vraiment souffert physiquement, cependant. Jamais attaqué directement, il n'avait eu à tirer sur quelqu'un qu'une seule fois. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Chaque nuit, le cadavre criblé de balles de Garrett Jacob Hobbs revenait le hanter dans ses songes. Will avait paniqué au moment d'agir, il y avait presque dix ans de cela. Le tueur en série, démasqué, avait égorgé son épouse. Quand Will était arrivé, elle luttait entre les bras de son mari. Celui-ci lui avait alors tranché la gorge. Souhaitant interrompre son mouvement, Will avait tiré. Une fois, puis deux, puis une dizaine… C'était de là que venaient ses névroses, ses angoisses. Il regretterait toute sa vie. Pas l'acte, non. Son ressenti. Il s'était senti bien, il s'était senti puissant. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était pas sain…

Cela faisait trois ans que Will avait mis un terme à cette carrière. Trois ans qu'il avait quitté la ville pour s'installer un peu plus en retrait, pour découvrir cette merveille de lac Rotwild et ces paysages envoûtants. Son nouveau lieu de vie contribuait également à son apaisement.

Mais une rencontre l'avait particulièrement marqué. Hannibal Lecter, qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant, avait très vite cerné sa façon de penser et d'appréhender le monde. Psychiatre lui aussi, il avait tout de suite montré un certain intérêt pour lui. Will avait apprécié sa compagnie. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être compris. Puis, paradoxalement, plus ils se connaissaient, plus Will remarquait quelques divergences entre eux, et plus certaines facettes de chacun de leur caractère semblaient floues pour l'autre. Leur lien était cependant fort, et hormis sa propre famille et Hannibal, Will ne connaissait personne aux alentours qui ne le regardait pas de travers.

Il n'avait certes plus une vie aussi éprouvante qu'auparavant. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux, malgré ses nombreuses névroses. Il menait une vie banale, et cette normalité lui convenait de plus en plus. Loin physiquement et temporellement de ses hantises du passé, époux et père de famille, il avait enfin le sentiment de s'inclure dans la moyenne, ne fût-ce qu'en surface.

Il demeure cependant rare que la vie soit si clémente. Les prochains mois seront ceux du déclin, de l'effondrement de tout ce qu'il était parvenu à fonder durant ces trois dernières années. C'est une histoire d'intelligence, de manipulation et de mensonge. Une histoire qui démontrera qu'un infime détail peut faire basculer une vie, et que la trahison se trouve souvent là où l'on s'y attend le moins.


	2. Limier

Me revoilà ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce chapitre, mais bon, l'important est qu'il soit là ! xD J'essaie de rester dans le ton de la série, tout en gardant aussi un petit côté Jagten x) Le personnage d'Hannibal est ici un mélange de Hannibal et de Lukas... Ca fait bizarre xD

Oh, sachez une chose... je tâcherai de ne plus faire de psychologie ! XD Le passage de l'entretien d'Hannibal et de sa patiente n'est sûrement pas du tout proche de la réalité, et j'en suis désolée. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

** II. Limier**

L'un des quartiers d'une ville est toujours un véritable microcosme, catalogue varié et souvent très complet de l'humanité tout entière. On peut y retrouver tous types de personnalités, de manières d'agir, de penser. Quiconque souhaiterait s'interroger sur l'être humain et ses façons de vivre en société commencerait par observer ses voisins, au sein d'un même immeuble, puis étendrait ses observations sur la rue, puis celles avoisinantes, et enfin le quartier. Un zélé s'adonnerait à la ville entière, mais ce fût un effort vain.

La ville en question n'est pas immense. Encore à demi ancrée dans la nature sauvage du Minnesota, elle possède ce charme des petites villes, rappelant une autre époque. Elle n'a rien de particulier, serait même d'un profond ennui pour ceux qui ne savent apprécier ses quelques subtilités. La diversité des intelligences et des apparences dont elle regorge est la même que partout ailleurs : là est son drame et là est son trésor. Certains la déprécieront pour cela, d'autres l'encenseront.

D'autres encore n'aborderont pas la question de cette manière-ci. Au sein de leur quartier, ils observeront comment fonctionne cette communauté, ce qui la compose, ce qui fait ce qu'elle est. Comment le moindre incident peut avoir une influence énorme. Comment, dans cette diversité, chacun conçoit et vit l'une des seules choses que tous ont en commun : la condition humaine. Et c'est à celle-ci qu'ils s'intéresseront.

Un œil de chasseur a le don d'être affuté, attentif au moindre détail. Il sait repérer le moindre élément qui pourrait lui être utile, et occulter le superflu. Aussi saura-t-il faire la différence entre des feuilles qui bruissent à cause d'une éventuelle proie, ou par le simple effet du vent. Ces qualités de chasseur, Hannibal Lecter les avait acquises très rapidement. Ayant commencé très jeune, il avait très vite su tout assimiler. Mieux encore, il avait pu les mettre au profit de l'une de ses autres activités favorites : l'observation de la condition humaine. L'analogie entre les proies qu'il chassait et les patients qu'il soignait pouvait paraître étrange, voire de mauvais goût, mais le docteur lui-même les considérait comme tel. Son métier lui permettait d'avoir un contact particulièrement intime avec des esprits variés, plus ou moins complexes. Il appréciait non pas le contact, mais la substance. Un exercice lui plaisait surtout : demander à plusieurs patients différents de s'imaginer la même situation – sans qu'aucun ne sût que d'autres faisaient de même – et découvrir la réaction de chacun : Hannibal Lecter était curieux.

Et en plus d'être curieux, il se montrait également juge implacable et silencieux du microcosme de sa ville. Après l'observation venait la sentence. Sans cesser de traiter ses patients avec une objectivité remarquable, il se plaisait à décider si celui-ci était admirable, celui-là méprisable. L'être en tant qu'homme n'est pas forcément le même qu'en tant que patient. C'est suivant cette psychologie-là qu'il savait que, s'il advenait du mal à une personne qu'il aurait condamnée tacitement, il n'en éprouverait aucune émotion autre qu'un satisfaisant sentiment de justice. Chasseur, il laissait parfois s'échapper volontairement quelques proies : c'était un jeu de pouvoir, cela montrait qu'il avait un contrôle sur elles. Psychiatre, il faisait de même. Ses patients lui confiaient tout, ils lui donnaient les clés pour les maîtriser. Lui faisait son métier, mais au moment venu, il pourrait les anéantir, s'il jugeait cela essentiel. Hannibal se l'avouait : il aimait ça, se sentir puissant. Nous le percevons comme un juge, mais lui se percevait surtout comme un dieu.

oOoOo

Hannibal Lecter, un peu à contrecœur, avait laissé Will sur la rive du lac Rotwild. Cela lui déplaisait lorsque son ami se laissait trop submerger par ses propres pensées, bien que d'un point de vue psychiatrique, ce fût fascinant à observer. Il savait cependant que Will en avait besoin, et avait pris la décision de le laisser faire, du moins cette fois-ci.

Il devait de toute manière s'occuper de la carcasse de biche fraîchement recueillie. Après l'avoir transportée avec soin dans sa voiture, il l'emporta dans sa cave, où il avait emménagé un espace propice au traitement de ses proies. Une large table occupait le centre de la pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts par une myriade d'outils. Des scies, des couteaux de toutes tailles, différents fusils : de quoi trancher, briser, piler, dépecer, arracher, fendre, écraser, entailler, cisailler, scinder… tout était là.

Hannibal déposa le petit corps sur la table. Ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement dans la chasse, c'était la beauté d'un cadavre d'animal. En effet, dans la plupart des cas, un être humain mort dérange, il perd sa dignité. Un animal mort reste gracieux. Il a de la majesté.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la bête. Elle semblait reposée, sereine. Il avait de quoi être fier. La balle était entrée avec une telle précision que l'endroit qu'elle avait touché semblait encore intact. La peau de l'animal allait valoir cher. Le chasseur caressa délicatement le pelage de la biche, attendri. La tête légèrement de biais, il glissa sa main sous le crâne de sa proie et le souleva. Le regard de l'animal était vraiment particulier. Toutes les biches avaient un regard doux et apaisant, mais celle-ci avait gardé un semblant d'étincelle, comme si le souffle de vie n'avait pas totalement quitté l'enveloppe corporelle. Hannibal eut un sourire en coin. Celle-ci aurait été parfaite.

Hannibal Lecter ne pouvait avoir tous les dons : déjà psychiatre, chasseur, musicien et excellent cuisinier, il n'avait pas acquis la capacité de taxidermiste. Il le regrettait vivement : une biche comme celle-ci aurait fait un merveilleux trophée de chasse. Il n'en possédait qu'un seul, une auguste tête de cerf qui ornait sa salle à manger, au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle était imposante, majestueuse, titanesque. Si la réputation d'Hannibal Lecter ne s'en chargeait pas déjà, ce trophée de chasse suffirait à imposer le respect envers lui.

Cette biche-là ne subirait certes pas le même sort que l'impérial cerf de son salon, mais recevrait un traitement de choix. Hannibal se lança dans un minutieux travail de dépeçage, suivi par une sélection rigoureuse de ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner. L'odeur fauve de la viande de gibier lui emplissait les narines et éveillait en lui un début d'appétit. Dans son esprit se composaient déjà les assiettes : il voyait une onctueuse sauce Diane venir se répandre sur une épaule de biche, avec, à côté, de blondes pommes de terre et une confiture d'airelles.

Enivré par ces images, il poursuivit sa tâche en isolant chaque partie utile. Il était d'une efficacité irréprochable : aussi rapide que scrupuleux. Ce n'était pas sans effort : après une bonne heure passée sur son ouvrage, il pouvait sentir la fatigue dans ses muscles, traduite par quelques perles de sueur sur son front.

Quand il eut fini, Hannibal remit tout en place dans l'atelier, fit disparaître le sang qui maculait ses mains et remonta les escaliers menant à sa maison. Il alla placer quelques morceaux de viande au congélateur, et en réserva un pour le soir même : l'épaule. Les images qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit ne seraient pas vaines, tout se retrouverait tel quel dans l'assiette.

oOoOo

— Entrez, je vous en prie.

Hannibal se décala, tenant toujours la poignée de porte, pour laisser passer ses invités. Alana entra la première, adressant un sourire franc mais discret à son hôte. Will lui emboîta le pas, la face neutre. Hannibal esquissa alors la fermeture de la porte, conscient qu'Abigail se cachait juste derrière. Au moment où la porte allait définitivement se clore, la petite fille jaillit en hurlant.

— Hanniiii ! Ne me laisse pas dehors !

L'espace se libéra à nouveau et Abigail fonça dans la maison pour venir serrer ses bras autour des jambes d'Hannibal, qui affichait un large sourire. La fille de Will et Alana éprouvait une immense affection pour celui qu'elle appelait « tonton Hanni ». Celui-ci partageait cet attachement, mais désapprouvait le surnom. Abigail n'avait que 6 ans, aussi n'allait-il pas le lui reprocher. Il posa la main sur la chevelure d'Abigail tandis qu'elle desserrait son étreinte.

— Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, Tonton, lui ordonna la petite.

— Bien sûr. Je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule dehors, Abigail.

Il se tourna en direction des parents et leur adressa un sourire complice. Alana le lui rendit et Will eut un rire chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Hannibal, Abigail rayonnait. Et rien ne pouvait plus réjouir Will que de voir sa fille heureuse. Elle qui avait un caractère semblable au sien, il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux dans la vie…

Les convives s'installèrent autour de la table. À la gauche d'Hannibal, qui siégeait en bout de table, était assis Will, à sa droite Alana. En face se tenait Abigail, dont la tête dépassait à peine. Hannibal Lecter était un hôte extraordinaire, mais très sélectif également. Cuisiner pour quelqu'un était un acte presque intime, selon lui. Être reçu à dîner chez Hannibal Lecter, c'était savoir que l'on lui était cher. Les Graham étaient sans doute ceux qui s'étaient le plus souvent retrouvés autour de cette table, dans cette superbe salle à manger dominée par la non moins superbe tête de cerf. Will n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face. Ses opinions sur la chasse étant très arrêtées, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de trophées. Mais cette tête, illustre appendice de la majesté sylvestre, était si spéciale, si impressionnante, qu'elle dégageait une aura lourde, presque inquiétante. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Will avait fait une semi-crise de panique. C'était tout juste après son arrivée, alors que ses souvenirs du FBI étaient tout frais.

Cette période avait d'ailleurs amené non seulement Will et Hannibal à se connaître, mais aussi Alana et Hannibal. L'ex-agent avait présenté son épouse au psychiatre, lui qui partageait la profession de cette dernière. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs manières d'appréhender le métier, et il s'était avéré qu'elles étaient très similaires. Ainsi un certain respect et de l'admiration s'étaient instaurés entre les deux. Pour Hannibal, Alana faisait partie des rares psychiatres qu'il avait rencontrés qui n'avaient pas une personnalité déficiente, et selon Alana, Hannibal était un homme de confiance, raffiné et rassurant. Elle qui surprotégeait quelque peu sa fille, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à la laisser chez Hannibal en cas de besoin.

Ce dernier arrivait justement de la cuisine, portant trois assiettes. En les déposant devant chacun de ses hôtes, il dit :

— Épaule de biche à la sauce Diane, accompagnée de pommes de terre et d'une confiture d'airelles.

Will et Alana firent une petite grimace et se tournèrent vers Abigail.

— Tu vas faire un effort, chérie, d'accord ? dit Alana.

— Ah, où ai-je péché dans le choix de la recette ? demanda Hannibal.

— Abigail n'aime pas les pommes de terre.

— Si ! Quand c'est Hanni qui les prépare, je les mange tout le temps ! s'exclama l'intéressée.

Un rire attendri parcourut les convives. La jeune fille afficha un large sourire, ses pommettes rosirent et ses grands yeux se plissèrent en signe d'affection. Toute la tablée baignait dans une atmosphère heureuse et sereine, peu habituelle pour des personnes comme Will Graham. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait se sentir ainsi, et, chaque jour, il se félicitait un peu plus d'être parvenu à mettre un terme à sa carrière et à être venu s'installer à la campagne. Où en serait-il à présent, sans cela ? L'incident de l'affaire Hobbs se serait-il reproduit ? Serait-il devenu fou ? Oh, ça, beaucoup le qualifiaient déjà ainsi. Très honnêtement, Will imaginait une toute autre situation pour un lui qui aurait continué à œuvrer au FBI. Une situation bien plus définitive.

— Quand il est comme ça, il est effrayant. Il pourrait me briser le crâne contre le mur, si je ne le laissais pas seul. Je l'ai déjà vu dans des états de colère tels que j'ai réellement eu peur pour ma vie.

— Et vous restez pourtant avec lui. Vous continuez à vivre sous son toit.

— Je continue à l'aimer, surtout.

— L'amour est incontrôlable, il est régi par notre subconscient. À l'instar de l'instinct de survie. Chez vous, cependant, ce dernier semble moins puissant que le premier.

— Il semblerait, oui…

— Et qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ressentir ?

La patiente d'Hannibal se plongea dans un long mutisme. C'était une élégante femme, approchant la quarantaine. Jambes et bras croisés, elle fixait le sol, ses lèvres formant une légère moue alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Hannibal Lecter, quant à lui, observait attentivement le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la femme répondit :

— Peut-être que j'ai une attirance pour ça.

— Quoi donc ?

— Ce type de relation. Ressentir une sorte de danger en permanence. Cela peut paraître étrange…

— Beaucoup de personnes recherchent cela dans leur vie sentimentale. L'amour et la mort ont depuis toujours été associés. Sacrifices, vengeances, désespoir, passion… Toute forme d'amour a mené à la mort. Et elle-même s'apparente à l'amour : certains la fuient, la craignent, d'autres la recherchent, sans le savoir parfois.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas venir ici, Hannibal le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne parlait que de sa vie amoureuse, alors qu'elle souffrait de bien d'autres névroses. Les silences de ses patients étaient bien plus riches en informations que leurs discours. Il jouait avec cela, c'était très divertissant.

D'un point de vue humain, cette patiente n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant. Elle était une femme ordinaire, ayant les angoisses propres à son âge. Un ou deux traumatismes légers, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de singulier. Un nombre impressionnant de personnes ont vécu des traumatismes cela en fait un phénomène banal, étrangement.

Banale, donc. Typique. Cela n'en faisait pas une ennemie. À vrai dire, Hannibal n'avait pas encore désigné de vrai ennemi, dans son jeu de pouvoir silencieux. C'était un mot trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ennemi : un ennemi serait un égal, voire supérieur. Non, ceux à éradiquer étaient les gens hautains, les vulgaires, les méprisants. Les gens vides, insensibles, incapables d'apprécier l'essence des choses, incapables d'avoir une pensée propre. Ceux-là étaient ceux pour qui, en cas d'extrême nécessité, Hannibal Lecter n'aurait aucune pitié.


	3. Sauvagine

Voici le troisième chapitre de Stalk &amp; Lure ! J'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire que le précédent x) Il est un poil plus long aussi - vraiment très peu. C'est très difficile pour moi de faire interagir des enfants, car je ne me rends jamais compte de comment les enfants parlent. Surtout que chacun apprend à son rythme x) Enfin bref, l'avantage avec l'univers d'Hannibal, c'est que chaque personnage est tellement singulier qu'au fond, une petite de six ans qui parle comme ici, ça ne surprend presque pas ! 8D  
Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**III. Sauvagine**

Les enfants sont soumis à toutes sortes de choses : l'autorité, la protection, la dépendance à autrui… Cet âge est celui du privilège des droits sans les inconvénients des devoirs, celui où l'on est pardonné alors qu'un adulte eût été sanctionné pour une moindre faute, celui des caprices, où larmes et cris sont encore entendus – écoutés, plutôt – celui, enfin, où, au final, on en attend peu de vous mais en espère beaucoup. Y a-t-il au fond un âge plus tragique ? Lui qui est constamment associé à l'innocence, la gaîté, l'insouciance, a pourtant vu maintes et maintes fois passer entre ses mailles les pires horreurs. Car certains profitent de ces valeurs puériles. L'innocence laisse place au vice, qui sera maquillé et tu. L'insouciance en mettra plus d'un en danger. Quant à la gaîté, elle est si facile à anéantir. La cruauté se nourrit de l'enfance : elle se déchaîne dessus et naît parfois à travers elle. Les enfants, ces humains « en formation », sont si malléables qu'il est tellement simple de les transformer en singes savants, enfants modèles, pions, ou de les affliger, d'en faire des êtres déjà vieux alors qu'ils n'ont pas dépassé dix ans.

Tout enfant, bien sûr, n'est pas sujet à une telle situation. Difficile cependant de situer la majorité : sur l'ensemble du monde, combien d'enfants vivent heureux, combien vivent un enfer ?

Abigail Graham se situait entre les deux. Elle penchait cependant plus du côté « heureux » que du côté inverse, mais la seule réserve à son bonheur dépendait de son environnement. Plus particulièrement de son père, qui malgré l'immense joie qu'elle lui procurait et le bien qu'être père lui faisait, portait toujours sur lui les séquelles de son passé d'agent au FBI. Il s'efforçait constamment de dissimuler ses diverses angoisses, mais elles étaient parfois trop fortes, et Abigail en faisait les frais. Inconsciemment, bien entendu. La petite fille ressentait ce genre de choses et en était très affectée. Il arrivait que personne ne se rendît compte lorsque Will traversait une crise. Personne, sauf Abigail. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son père. Là, elle se mettait parfois à pleurer, ou se plongeait dans un profond mutisme, provoquant l'inquiétude chez sa mère et la culpabilité chez son père. Aucun des deux n'était dupe : Alana avait toujours été soucieuse par rapport aux névroses de Will. Elle l'avait vu se réveiller, trempé de sueur, au plein milieu de la nuit. Elle n'osait imaginer les horreurs qui le hantaient. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait eu à voir lors de sa carrière n'était pas si terribles, mais elle connaissait l'esprit de son mari. Tout y allait tellement vite que les souvenirs s'envenimaient et devenaient les plus terrifiants possible. Quant à Will, il se rendait bien compte que les moments de trouble que sa fille traversait parfois étaient directement liés à sa propre instabilité. Là était sa plus grande peur : déteindre sur Abigail. Il craignait cela plus que tout, tout d'abord pour la santé de sa fille, mais également, d'une manière plus égoïste, parce qu'il se sentirait faible. Des années auparavant, lorsque lui et Alana étaient à l'aube de leur relation, celle-ci avait émis quelques doutes quant à la capacité de Will à pouvoir assumer un rôle de mari et de père de famille. Ces interrogations étaient légitimes : lui-même en doutait, peut-être plus qu'elle encore. Il lui avait alors promis qu'il saurait se stabiliser, qu'il parviendrait à ressembler à ce qui se rapprochait de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un homme idéal. Cette promesse était surtout un défi qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même. Plus les années passaient, plus il se félicitait d'y être plus ou moins parvenu, et la naissance d'Abigail n'avait fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment. Mais depuis peu, il avait pu observer ce comportement singulier chez sa fille, et ses doutes avaient refait surface. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas digne d'être père. Peut-être que cette situation l'aidait à aller mieux, mais condamnait deux autres personnes. Un tel dilemme s'offrait à lui, et à chacune de ses visites au lac Rotwild, il y songeait, ne sachant que faire. Il n'en avait évidemment pas parlé à Hannibal : aucune envie de provoquer de nouveaux interrogatoires de la part du psychiatre à ce sujet. Les deux hommes avaient beau être amis, Will ne partageait pas nombre de ses états d'âme. Lui qui évitait à tout prix les psychiatres, il avait un véritable don pour s'en entourer : son épouse l'était, son meilleur ami également. L'une lui épargnait la micro-thérapie, l'autre ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Chaque discussion avec Hannibal Lecter se terminait vite en discours philosophique ou remise en question de sa propre raison de vivre. Will appréciait cependant la compagnie du psychiatre, qui avait le mérite de lui offrir, lui aussi, une certaine stabilité. Avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui cherchait, sans pour autant se montrer insistant, à ce qu'il allât mieux, voilà une perspective idéale pour Will Graham.

oOoOo

La vie d'Abigail Graham était cependant des plus ordinaires qu'il pût être. Les parts d'ombre qui venaient de temps à autre noircir le tableau n'étaient qu'infimes par rapport à la joie qui l'animait quotidiennement. Ici, comme dans beaucoup de petites villes, les enfants y grandissaient très proches les uns des autres, les parents s'entraidaient, tous se connaissaient un peu. Abigail elle-même avait beaucoup d'amis et était très appréciée de leurs parents – sa discrétion et sa politesse plaisaient fort – mais ces derniers évitaient tout de même le contact avec Will. Alana, en revanche, avait tissé quelques liens d'amitié avec certains, notamment les parents de la petite Marissa Schurr et ceux de Cassie Boyle, la meilleure amie d'Abigail. Celle-ci se rendait régulièrement chez les Boyle, après l'école. Le jeune âge des deux petites n'empêchait pas une immense complicité, et l'on sentait qu'une véritable amitié les unissait déjà. Ces petites filles étaient chacune dotée d'une étonnante maturité, particularité qui avait sûrement provoqué ce rapprochement. Leurs jeux restaient cependant les mêmes que tout autre enfant de leur âge, de même que leur innocence et leur enthousiasme.

Cassie Boyle avait un grand frère, Nicholas. Âgé de quatorze ans, en pleine révolte contre toute autorité, il n'en aimait pas moins sa petite sœur, chose qu'il démontrait cependant peu. Une fillette de six ans adore toujours embêter son grand frère : Cassie Boyle ne faisait pas exception. Nicholas protestait vivement contre les assauts de sa petite sœur, qui advenaient naturellement à chaque fois qu'il avait simplement envie d'être seul, au calme. Les cris, les disputes et autres cheveux tirés fusaient alors, laissant une Cassie triste de ne pas recevoir d'affection de son frère, et un Nicholas déçu de ne pas savoir en donner. Il tenait réellement à sa sœur, mais se situait dans cette période où l'agressivité était la réponse universelle.

Or, cette joute ne s'arrêtait pas là. Cassie et Abigail étant très unies, celle-ci se joignait très régulièrement à son amie pour envahir le « territoire » de Nicholas, à savoir sa chambre. Le jeune homme, connaissant la fille Graham depuis plusieurs années, se permettait ainsi de lui répondre comme si elle était sa propre sœur. D'un œil extérieur, on pouvait y voir une certaine complicité, au fond. Le trio était beau à voir, car ces conflits n'étaient qu'en fait le portrait du rapport fraternel avant l'âge adulte.

La maison des Boyle était grande et accueillante, malgré le statut plutôt modeste de la famille. On y entrait par un portail vieux de plusieurs siècles, rouillé mais charmant. S'offrait alors au visiteur un petit jardin que l'on qualifierait de coquet, aménagé avec soin par la mère des deux enfants, Katherine Boyle. Au centre de ce jardin se trouvait un petit chemin de pierres menant à la porte d'entrée, encadré de minuscules lanternes. À gauche, on pouvait voir un potager où poussaient des légumes différents selon la saison. Quelques fleurs venaient également orner la pelouse. À la droite du chemin de pierres était aménagé un espace de jeux qui avait servi à Nicholas, et qui servait à présent à Cassie et, occasionnellement, Abigail. Une balançoire faite de corde usée trônait à côté d'un immense coffre renfermant divers jeux de plein air. Le coffre était placé contre le muret séparant le jardin de celui de la maison voisine, qui n'était pas n'importe lequel…

Le plaisir qu'Abigail avait en venant chez Cassie était également dû au fait que les Boyle n'étaient autres que les voisins d'Hannibal Lecter. Lui et la généreuse famille avaient beaucoup eu l'occasion de parler, et, avec l'accord d'Alana et Will, avaient convenu que si Abigail le désirait, elle pouvait aller rendre visite à son « tonton » une fois celui-ci revenu du travail.

Les journées d'Abigail se déroulaient donc ainsi : école, puis chez les Boyle ou directement chez Hannibal, cela dépendait des horaires de ce dernier. Alana, quant à elle, était occupée par son métier de psychiatre dans une université située à une heure en voiture de chez eux. Will s'était trouvé un métier pour consolider son rôle de père de famille : il réparait toutes sortes de moteurs, principalement ceux des bateaux. Cela ne rapportait pas beaucoup, mais l'ancrait sur terre.

Cette dernière affirmation ne s'avérait pas toujours vraie, cependant : travaillant au bord de l'eau, celle du lac Hirshcue – plus vaste, plus loin aussi, mais moins beau que le Rotwild – il lui arrivait de s'arrêter et de contempler l'infinité qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'imaginait le bateau dont il s'occupait partir à l'horizon, sans but, sans destination, mais laissant tout derrière lui. Il se voyait flotter au milieu de l'onde, léger, sans attache, se laissant porter par le courant. Puis un craquement, un cri d'oiseau, un quelconque son le ramenait à la réalité, et il se maudissait une fois de plus de s'être emporté. Depuis peu, il constatait que des migraines accompagnaient ces épisodes.

oOoOo

Un jour, Abigail et Cassie s'amusaient dans le jardin. Le portail bien fermé et une fenêtre ouverte permettait à la mère de cette dernière de rester sereinement à l'intérieur tout en laissant les petites jouer. Cassie virevoltait librement sur la vieille balançoire tandis qu'Abigail jouait tranquillement avec quelques figurines. Soudain, elle releva la tête, tendit l'oreille, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

– Cassie, ne dis rien s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi faire.

– Quoi ? demanda son amie, toujours en se balançant.

Abigail posa le doigt sur ses lèvres et s'approcha du grand coffre à jouets. Elle jeta un œil au muret pour estimer sa hauteur, puis commença à grimper sur le coffre.

– Dis pas ça à ta maman, je vais juste faire une surprise à tonton Hanni !

– D'accord… Tombe pas ! dit Cassie, un peu inquiète.

Elle ralentissait le rythme du balancier, curieuse de voir comment son amie allait s'en sortir. La petite, debout sur le coffre, plaça ses mains sur le sommet du muret, qu'elle atteignait à peine. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bel et bien hors de vue de Katherine Boyle, puis posa son pied contre la pierre la plus en relief du mur. En s'assurant d'avoir un bon appui sur ses mains – ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais elle le pensait – elle mit à présent son poids sur sa jambe, tentant de se hisser au sommet. Après plusieurs essais vains, sous l'œil inquiet de Cassie, Abigail parvint à trouver un appui. Elle força sur ses bras, manqua de tomber, mais réussit au final à se retrouver en haut. Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à toute allure, elle se mit debout et se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci mima un « bravo ! » de ses lèvres, avant de recommencer à se balancer.

Abigail, toute excitée à l'idée de se trouver là, entre ses deux jardins préférés, s'assit face à celui d'Hannibal et le contempla. La maison de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle était plus grande encore et plus belle que celle des Boyle. Son jardin, simple mais bien entretenu, inspirait le calme et la sérénité. Une ambiance hivernale y régnait perpétuellement : nous approchions l'automne, cela était presque naturel, mais même lors des jours les plus chauds de l'été, une fraîcheur de décembre l'emplissait. Abigail jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule : Cassie continuait de jouer, sa mère ne se doutait apparemment de rien. Les joues roses, la petite fille adressa un dernier signe de la main à son amie et se laissa glisser au pied du muret, dans le jardin d'Hannibal.

– Abigail ! s'étonna Hannibal Lecter en ouvrant sa porte.

La fillette se jeta sur lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'accroupir pour, à son tour, la serrer dans ses bras. Abigail, trépignant d'impatience de voir son oncle adoré, s'était empressée d'aller sonner à sa porte. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois, lorsqu'elle venait avec ses parents, que l'adrénaline provoquée par sa petite escapade avait vite laissé place au confort des vieilles habitudes.

– Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda le psychiatre, tandis que la petite allait s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle à manger.

– Katherine m'a laissée venir, répondit-elle après hésitation.

– Vraiment ? insista Hannibal, le regard appuyé.

Rougissant, Abigail hocha la tête. Ses yeux esquivèrent vite ceux d'Hannibal, pour venir s'attarder sur le trophée de chasse trônant au-dessus de la cheminée. Abigail mentait peu, aussi avait-elle quelques difficultés à gérer cela. Toujours peu convaincu, Hannibal choisit cependant de faire confiance à la petite fille.

Après un détour par la cuisine, le psychiatre revint dans la salle à manger avec des biscuits et du lait. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil adjacent au sofa. Il trouva la petite fille les yeux toujours fixés sur l'immense tête de cerf.

– Impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi ? Ah ! euh… oui, balbutia la petite, sortie de ses pensées.

– Ton père aussi est un peu… intrigué par elle.

– Ce cerf est tellement beau, murmura Abigail. C'est dommage de l'avoir tué, Hanni.

– Comme ça, on rend hommage à sa beauté. Elle est figée dans le temps. Laissé seul dans la nature, il aurait vécu plus longtemps, mais à sa mort, il serait devenu bien laid, au fil des années.

– Mais tu l'as _tué_ !

– Oui. Et honoré. Le reste de son corps a servi aussi. Il est important que rien ne soit perdu. Sinon, ce n'est qu'un meurtre.

Hannibal n'hésitait pas à parler de sujets sérieux comme celui-ci avec Abigail. Il sentait en elle cette maturité, cette profondeur que l'on retrouvait chez très peu d'enfants. Il adorait l'observer : elle avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il savait que, plus âgée, elle serait une jeune femme extraordinaire. Il suffisait de jeter un œil à ses parents pour comprendre que le fruit des deux ne pouvait être qu'excellent.

Trois coups précipités frappèrent à la porte d'entrée. Hannibal vit les joues d'Abigail rougir aussitôt. Il se leva, surpris par la réaction de la petite fille, et alla ouvrir.

Katherine Boyle, l'air paniqué, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle se pencha sur le côté, pour apercevoir Abigail, à présent debout dans le corridor, par-dessus l'épaule d'Hannibal.

– Bonjour, Katherine. Un souci ? demanda celui-ci.

– Oui, enfin, plus maintenant. Je venais vérifier si Abigail était bien ici.

Hannibal eut un petit rire. Il se tourna vers la fillette, qui était rouge de honte. Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et reporta son attention sur sa voisine.

– Ce n'est donc pas vous qui l'avez invitée à venir… La petite maligne.

– Quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus dans le jardin, j'ai paniqué et demandé à Cassie si elle l'avait vue. Elle n'a pas tout de suite osé me le dire, mais apparemment Abigail a escaladé le muret.

La voix de Mrs Boyle tremblait légèrement. Hannibal était surpris de la performance de la petite fille, un peu amusé mais surtout conscient du risque qu'elle avait couru. Soulagée, Katherine jeta un regard sévère à la fillette en guise de reproche, échangea quelques politesses avec le psychiatre et s'en retourna chez elle.

Hannibal referma la porte et se tourna lentement vers Abigail. Les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux noirs lui masquant le visage, elle attendait la sentence.

– Plutôt risqué, ce que tu as fait, Abigail.

– Je sais, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

– Tu aurais pu tomber et te faire très mal.

– Oui…

– C'est charmant d'avoir voulu me faire une surprise. Mais ne te mets pas en danger pour ça, d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Abigail releva la tête, soulagée de ne pas avoir été plus réprimandée que cela.

– Promis, tonton Hanni !

Et elle repartit dans la salle à manger. Hannibal lui apporta de quoi dessiner. De son côté, il se mit à lire tranquillement, toujours assis dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé. La pièce entière fut emplie d'un immense calme, où les seuls sons étaient ceux du crayon grattant le papier et de la page qui se tournait. À un moment, Hannibal regarda ce que la petite dessinait. Un cercle de forme plutôt irrégulière, dans lequel se suivaient les chiffres de un à douze. Abigail dessinait effectivement une horloge, bien que les chiffres ne fussent pas à la bonne place.

– Pourquoi une horloge ? questionna-t-il.

– On a appris à compter comme ça, à l'école. On dessine une horloge et on compte jusqu'à douze.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par la sonnette d'entrée. Hannibal reconnut aussitôt son visiteur. Le son changeait quelque peu suivant comment on pressait le bouton. Une seule pression avait été exercée, et la personne avait laissé son doigt appuyé pendant un certain temps. C'était le signe distinctif de Will Graham, lorsqu'il venait chez lui. Hannibal y lisait une certaine hésitation et peut-être, aussi, de la rêverie. Comme si, entre le moment où il avait initié l'action, son esprit se mettait en veille. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, concernant Will.

Cette journée se termina comme beaucoup d'autres. Will passait chercher Abigail, restait discuter un moment avec Hannibal – il put apprendre, ce jour-là, l'aventure de sa fille – la regardait s'amuser encore un peu, puis le père et la fille quittaient l'imposante maison du Dr Lecter.

Alors que la porte se refermait lentement derrière eux, Hannibal dit avec un sourire entendu :

– Et Abigail… On ne fait plus le mur, compris ?


	4. Information !

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce : je vais vraiment essayer de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction mais avec les cours et le peu de temps qu'ils nous laissent, c'est difficile ! ;)

Stalk &amp; Lure est tout de même une fanfiction qui me tient à coeur, et j'espère vraiment pouvoir la finir. Merci de votre soutien, j'ai reçu récemment des commentaires demandant des nouvelles de cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir !

Merci et à très bientôt, je le souhaite !

Aka-tan


End file.
